


[庄盖]常磐庄吾想养只狗

by Eve0620



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve0620/pseuds/Eve0620
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo
Kudos: 2





	[庄盖]常磐庄吾想养只狗

常磐庄吾抱着毛呼呼的黑色柴犬笑出一排牙，一边蹲下拍照的盖茨无可奈何按下快门，自从确认关系之后就开始充当庄吾的御用摄影师一职，技术不好都难。接着刷刷又拍下两张。

“盖茨！给我看看！”庄吾给臂弯里的黑色绒团子换个姿势，蹭到恋人肩膀边上翻刚拍的照片，小声嘀咕这几张发上sns应该会好看。

明光院盖茨看了眼表还是笑不出来，今天他已经在宠物乐园度过了无所事事的一个半钟头，而常磐庄吾依旧逗狗逗的欢。时不时还要用无辜的语气重复“这只狗狗真的很像盖茨耶”一类欠揍发言。

“这么喜欢这只狗把它买回家不就行了。”盖茨甚至坐在正对着落地镜的长椅上写起数学题，一抬头刚刚还在逗狗的庄吾没了人影，只剩黑色柴犬幼崽乖乖坐在食盆前吐舌头。“庄吾？”盖茨环视一圈依旧不见人，想着这么大个人至少丢不了，遂低头继续摁起计算器。

“锵锵——”常磐庄吾的声音忽然在耳后响起，“盖茨抬下头啦。”

柔软的皮质料子贴在盖茨喉结上，在后颈处扣上金属扣，明光院盖茨这才抬头看到镜子里的自己和身后一脸笑嘻嘻的庄吾。庄吾勒紧在自己脖子上的粉红色项圈格外刺眼，这根本就不是给人类用的吧，盖茨不知道要从哪开始数落常磐庄吾。

“盖茨觉得好看吗？”庄吾把双手放在盖茨肩膀上，脑袋也跟着凑过来，声音几乎喷吐在恋人耳边。

盖茨把常磐庄吾甩开，自己试图去解下脖颈上荒谬的狗项圈，动作极不自然却依旧板着一张脸，最终因看不到自己后颈而宣告解除失败。“少给我戴这些，你这家伙快帮我摘掉啊！”

庄吾马上一脸委屈：“你不喜欢粉色吗，那好吧，我摘掉啦……”他摘掉项圈前手指是先是在恋人的脖颈上多余的滑了一圈，说不出是什么意味，总之痒的盖茨一个激灵顺带红了耳尖。

“那，我们回家吧。”庄吾低下头，眼睛泪汪汪的，两个手指啊点啊，盖茨最受不了这一套，这么可爱谁忍心凶他呢？盖茨出了名的嘴硬心软，把作业放包里就往门口走。

深秋天黑很早，六点不到一排路灯就尽数亮了，呼出口热气就会在灯下凝成白雾。路旁的居酒屋刚开始营业，亮着昏黄的灯却没有顾客，只有抽油烟机的声音传出来。

常磐庄吾没骨头似的，软乎乎一只靠在盖茨身上，隔着棉衣好像两人身体的温度都融在一起，明光院盖茨心跳的手足无措脑子嗡嗡响，也不知道他该做点什么。

“书包给我。”他选择男人一把帮同是男人的恋人拎包。

“盖茨真好。”常磐庄吾笑的眼睛眯起来，递出去书包后把身边人的手臂搂的更紧。

常磐庄吾两个周里没去看过那只黑色柴犬。盖茨脑海里忽而冒出些没来由的想法，小狗这么喜欢庄吾，这么久不去看它会寂寞吧。庄吾曾连着去宠物乐园一个星期，每天都至少要消磨半小时在店里，盖茨等的不耐烦写起题或者玩手机游戏。

柴犬幼崽一看到庄吾就极兴奋的去舔他的手，被人放在腿上抚摸时意外乖巧，圆溜溜的眼睛跟着庄吾转。所以现在它应该很孤独吧，狗大概也有这种情感。

明光院盖茨这才感受到自己的共情心已达到出神入化的地步，能心软到为宠物店的狗伤心，也太不男人了，绝对不是好征兆。

盖茨和庄吾再次在放学路上路过宠物店，做了一下午心理准备的盖茨深吸一口气：

“要不要把那只狗买下来？”

“哪只狗？”常磐庄吾嘴里还塞着关东煮，腮帮子松鼠似的鼓起来一动一动。

“黑色的，照片上那一只。”

“我不需要哦，虽然是真的很可爱但我不会养它的。”常磐庄吾回答的认真却突兀，又忽然笑开了，“但是盖茨喜欢的话当然可以养啦，我还不知道盖茨喜欢小动物呢。”

“我也没那么喜欢。”盖茨是有些诧异的，有时候他也搞不懂庄吾在想什么，几个瞬间里倏地冒出来的，认为庄吾可能藏着些什么的猜测每次都会迅速湮灭。

此刻常磐庄吾眼底的笑意也叫他心里发毛，明光院盖茨愣了几秒钟，一串花枝卷被塞进他嘴里。

“不要在街上忽然开始发愣啊，今天说好来我家教我数学的。”庄吾称得上漂亮的脸蛋近在咫尺，接着一个轻吻落在盖茨脸颊上，庄吾直起身子伸手揉了揉比他高些的恋人的头顶。

“乖，我们该走了哦。”

两个男人挤在庄吾并不大的书桌上学习显然有些逼仄，盖茨不仅要自己写题还肩负着教绝世理科笨蛋常磐庄吾的任务，两个人一个教不会一个听不懂学的焦头烂额。

“我想去拿点棉花糖，没有糖分脑子要动不了了。”常磐庄吾趴在书桌上困的眼睛马上要阖上。

盖茨点了点头示意继续埋头写题。庄吾坐起来伸个懒腰揉着眼睛出了房间。盖茨看了眼桌上庄吾写的不知所云的数学作业，旁边躺着一个倒下的纸袋。一截锁链从里面露出来。

明光院盖茨拿出来袋子里的东西，是连着锁链的黑色项圈。铁制的链条拖在桌子上刮出声响，皮圈也不像是给小型犬类戴的尺寸，盖茨仔细拿着看了一圈，上面歪扭的用小刀刻着他的名字。

GEIZ

他顿时怔住了。他忽然明白常磐庄吾的一举一动都有目的性。虽然他无法完全理解所有动机，但能确定的只有，接下来绝不会发生什么好事。

就在明光院盖茨思考的同时，常磐庄吾打开了房门，手里还端着碟插着牙签的彩色棉花糖。

“啊，果然被发现了。”

盖茨下意识的把椅子往后挪，又故作镇静的抱住手臂：“所以说，庄吾，你想干什么。”

“盖茨会觉得我很奇怪吧，我的脑子现在也是乱七八糟啊！我觉得盖茨很可爱，很像狗狗，我好喜欢盖茨，但又觉得自己真的太奇怪了没有告诉你……”庄吾紧张的过了头手指乱动几乎都要缠在一起，脸上也一副泫然欲泣的可怜表情。

“想让盖茨当我的小狗。这很自私吧，如果你会讨厌我也没关系……”

常磐庄吾手一拍桌子身体前倾，眼睛亮晶晶的看着盖茨。

“请让我做一次吧！”

明光院盖茨直接大脑宕机了，没人能拒绝常磐庄吾，作为恋人的盖茨更是。不论常磐庄吾做出什么过分的事情，他大概都会很快原谅。总是一副赌气模样的，过于别扭的家伙从不把爱意都写在脸上。

“想做就做吧。”盖茨只能无奈认栽。

“那，小狗该带上项圈啦。”得到许可的小魔王笑的又乖又甜。黑色的颈圈被紧扣在盖茨的脖颈上，刻有姓名的一侧被转到喉结凸起部位，盖茨不由得吞吞口水。贴在皮肤上的冰冷锁链攥在常磐庄吾手里又忽然被勒紧，脑袋顺着锁链被带去嘴唇想贴交换一个吻。

两个高中生黏黏糊糊从桌前亲到床上，分开时盖茨脑子晕的不行，唇瓣被吻的水光潋滟不知挂着谁的涎液。下半身也随之立了起来。

“盖茨好色哦，亲一下就变成这样子了。”

盖茨羞得扭过头不敢看庄吾。

“衣服还是先脱掉吧，弄脏了校服可就麻烦了，今晚小狗要在我家过夜，不是吗？”庄吾笑的眉眼弯弯，手上脱盖茨衣服的动作全然没那么温柔。脱掉内裤时已经挺起的性器直接弹了出来，马眼往外渗着体液。

常磐庄吾俯下身去舔盖茨胸前的那两点，另一只手也闲不住去揉他的屁股，指尖还时不时探入股缝戳弄。盖茨的乳尖被又舔又咬的红肿充血，就连没被插进去的后面都被他自己流的水搞得湿漉漉。盖茨被玩的脑子乱七八糟一不留神就颤抖着射了出来，白浊落到自己的小腹和常磐庄吾身上。

常磐庄吾用手蘸起盖茨射在自己身上的东西，笑着扯紧锁链把沾了精液的手指塞到盖茨嘴里：“我好像还没打算让盖茨射呢，不乖的小狗要好好惩罚一下。”

庄吾从床头柜拿出来支润滑液不要钱似的倒在手指上，强制把盖茨身子翻过来就把两根手指往他屁股里捅，再隐忍如盖茨嘴里也溢出几声难耐呻吟。

“嗯…你干什么啊…”盖茨一副羞赧神色，满脸通红却努力不让自己露出没出息的淫荡表情。

“如果想叫出来不要憋着，我很喜欢听的。”常磐庄吾心想，小狗的羞耻心是真的很麻烦，不过这也是他喜欢的点，想着如此他又加了一根手指插进盖茨的后穴里抠挖搅动，里面一缩一缩发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。

庄吾把手指从已经扩张好的穴道里抽出来换了已经硬的不行的性器抵在穴口，一只手抓着盖茨的头发用力操进去。脑袋被强制拎起和屁股被插同时叫他难受，两边的疼痛让盖茨吃痛惊叫出声。

常磐庄吾的喜好总是奇怪。包括没来由的，让人无法理解的施虐欲，常磐庄吾抓紧他头发的，指甲深陷进他他腰上皮肤的手，和插在他屁股里的那根都让他又痛又爽。总之明光院盖茨讨厌不起来常磐庄吾，不管是什么地方，就算他想让自己做小狗也不会讨厌。

常磐庄吾一下下挺腰操进去把盖茨的屁股肏的黏糊糊，盖茨抓着床单，脸上都是眼泪混着口水，被一下一下插的要翻白眼。常磐庄吾拽着锁链把盖茨强行拉起来。

“唔……嗯…啊啊…”盖茨脖颈被勒住近乎缺氧浑身脱力，他只觉得口干舌燥不停的像狗一样哈着气，接着被庄吾用手托住身子别过头强行接了个吻。

常磐庄吾想，虽然盖茨平时口嫌体正直很可爱，但还是要被操坏的诚实样子更吸引人一点。想着加快了抽插的速度，盖茨的腰软的更厉害，被操的烂熟的穴肉甚至要往外翻出来。

“呜呜…我不行了…”

庄吾的东西还埋在盖茨里面盖茨就颤颤巍巍的射在了床单上，性器在床上蹭出白色的水痕。常磐庄吾把下身从盖茨里面拔出来，把累的不行的恋人头扭过来把白浊射进他嘴里。

对不起啦，盖茨，但要好好的吃下去哦，因为你是我的小狗嘛。

常磐庄吾拿起手机对着恋人十分糟糕又色情的表情拍了几张，打算自己私藏。又发了条文字sns：养了小狗之后总是把床单弄脏怎么办？

一分钟后收到月读回复的一个问号，和一句“你什么时候养的狗”，庄吾笑嘻嘻的回了句：不告诉你。

盖茨是我一个人的小狗，怎么可以让别人知道呢。


End file.
